100 Ficlets
by bbdarknyss
Summary: A collection of ficlets inspired by the slash100 prompts. Very slowly in progress. Wincest! SamDean!
1. Prompt 1 to 10

_Disclaimer: Do not own, no profit made. _

Slash 100 Prompts Drabbles. Always Sam/Dean implied, that means wincest (rarely explicit) Rating: PG-NC17.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**073. Threesome**_

He's pissed as hell and realises they never should've come here; but they're hardly ever in a larger city and Sam had found the bar online. A gay club.

It's not that he doesn't appreciate the lovely boys dancing around him and winking at him but he does mind very much that one of them has been grinding against Sam on the dance floor for the last ten minutes or so.  
He glares at the blonde guy pawing his brother but the booze must be interfering with his stink eye skills, 'cause they both dance on obliviously.  
When the guy's hand slips down from Sam's waist to rest on his ass, Dean slams his drink down on the bar and stomps over to them. He rips Grabby McTouchy's hand away and snarls at the surprised boy.  
"I do not share!"

Sam smirks at him all the way to the motel.

**096. Despair**  
**Comments**: Written ages before Houses of the Holy aired.

Dean wanders the hospital halls, lost and desolate.  
His aimless meandering leads him to the small chapel and he hesitates. He's not a believer, never has been. He's seen too much evil to still have faith in God but he feels drawn in.  
He slowly enters the chapel and walks up the aisle. The scent of incense and flowers is heavy in the air; such a relief from the antiseptic smell of the hospital corridors.  
He slides into the front pew and looks at the altar and the heavy gold crucifix before closing his eyes and letting his head sink down on his folded hands. He hasn't prayed in years, not since the night his mother was murdered but his brother is dying. The only family he's got left and today he's desperate enough to believe.  
"Our Father who art in Heaven"  
_Please, please, I beg you_  
"Hallowed be Thy name"  
_Not my Sammy, please_  
"Thy Kingdom come"  
_Please don't take him from me_  
"Thy will be done"  
…

_**061. Broken**_

He locks himself in the bathroom now that Dean has finally dozed off.  
The harsh white light reflects off the fixtures; his eyes hurt. He leans against the wall and slowly sinks to the floor. The tiles are cool against his back; he rests his head on his knees and wishes he could just sleep.

His brother is breaking, is perhaps already broken beyond repair and he feels helpless. He just doesn't know what to do anymore.  
He's useless, utterly unable to help Dean. All he can do is be there for his brother but he knows it's not nearly enough. He's too weak to save Dean from drowning, he can hardly keep himself afloat; but Dean was there for him after Jess and he'll be damned if he does any less. Yet, he's exhausted, too tired to even fucking cry. They're both drowning in tears and guilt and too stubborn to talk. They're tired, they're through.

So, they end up in Zombieville, locked in a room at the end of everything and ready to die. And they're relieved.

_**036. Breakfast**_

"Seriously, Dean, Cheetos for breakfast?!"  
Dean grins at him before leaning over and licking the orange flecks from the corner of Sam's mouth.  
"Breakfast of champions, Sammy." 

_**042. Snow**_

Dean is mesmerized by the white flecks clinging to Sam's dark hair, the snowflakes resting on his eyelashes. He smiles, teeth as white as the landscape.  
_Sam is beautiful._  
Two seconds later, he's blindsided and left reeling with an ice-cold slushball dripping down the back on his neck and Sam's laughter in his ears. Dean grins, more shark than man.  
_Sam is dead._

_**077. Betrayal  
**_**Comments**: AU for late season 2 as I haven't seen it yet.

He hates his father. Not all the time, but regularly enough. Hates him for giving up, for burdening him with a secret he could not keep from Sammy.  
Hates him for what it did to Sam, for the despair he had to see in his brother's eyes every day.

Hates him because all the secrecy and pain had turned out to be for nothing. The Demon was destroyed and Sam hadn't even given an inkling of turning Dark Side. He'd probably never even been in danger of it.

John had misunderstood some fundamental things in his years of research and chase. He'd allowed the Demon to influence his thoughts, to whisper evil and fear in his mind and they had all suffered for it.  
So yeah, sometimes he hates his dad for not trusting in their love.

_**055. If **_

"You left, man! You abandoned Dad and me to go gallivanting off! How could you do that?! With what we do? You left and…"  
"If I hadn't, I'd probably be dead by now."  
The defeat in Sam's voice makes Dean stare. Sam smiles, nothing but barbed wire.  
"I couldn't keep living this life, man. I wasn't going to. I had…options."  
The air is heavy with subtext. Dean stares at his brother, pale and wide-eyed. Suddenly, their years of separation don't seem too bad as Sam's 'options' play through his head. 

_**083. Home  
**_**Comments**: Late season 1

They've been driving aimlessly for days now. The road is a silver strip before them, a long stretch of smelly melting asphalt. He has a headache from squinting against the piercing sunlight. His arm is sunburned from when he let it rest out the rolled-down window. Sweat trickles down his back and makes his shirt stick to the leather seats. He's tired and going from the lines around Dean's eyes it's obvious he needs to rest too, but Dean keeps driving. Styx plays on the stereo.  
A year ago, this would've driven him crazy; the close quarters, the hunt, unending _presence_ of his brother.  
A year ago, he had Jess and a life; he had normal but no family.  
Now, he has Dean and he's home.

**014. Strangers**_**  
**_**Comments**: Early season 1

He doesn't recognize the man sitting in the passenger seat, wearing Sam's figure. He knows it really is Sammy, but he can't reconcile this silent, broken person with the boy who left for Stanford years ago.

He knows that growing apart was inevitable, he hardly talked to his brother in four years after all, but he didn't quite count on this level of estrangement.

It's as if Sammy died and was replaced with this _Sam _person. He doesn't like Sam, he wants his Sammy back. The knowledge that that's impossible tastes bitter.

**047. Summer**

The car is parked off the road while they lie on the grass, soaking up the Montana sun.  
Dean basks in the rays until a shadow falls over him and he opens his eyes. Sam is leaning over him, reaching for a can of soda in the cooler. The sun filters through Sam's hair and highlights it like a halo; his profile is sharply drawn and dark against the glare.  
Dean's breath catches as he reaches up to cup Sam's cheek, turning his brother's face towards him.  
"You're beautiful.", he murmurs.  
Sam blinks, then leans down and softly brushes his lips against Dean's, a whisper of a kiss. Then he pulls away, reaches over in a long stretch and grabs the coke he was originally going for. Sam lies back down again, his arm hot against Dean's.  
"You're such a chick, dude."  
Dean smiles, teeth flashing, and closes his eyes. His fingers cover Sam's.


	2. Him

_**Supernatural Drabble: 019. Him**__**  
**_**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own, no money made

His whole life revolves around Sam. Intellectually, he knows it's not healthy; he's seen enough Oprah and Dr. Phil to realise his co-dependence is a bad thing but he doesn't care.  
Sam is his, or rather, he is Sam's. There can never be anyone else; his father has seen to that the way he raised them to trust and love no one but eachother.  
From the moment Dad had handed him Sammy to save, they became so entwined, they'll never really be apart.  
He doubts if Sam understands this, he left for four years after all. It still surprises him that Sam was able to leave and to love someone else because for Dean, there has only ever been him. His Sam.


	3. Seduction

_**Supernatural Drabble: 074. Seduction**__**  
**_**Pairings/Characters:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own, no money made  
**Comments**:Slash100 Prompts

Dean lowering the volume of the stereo when he rubs his forehead and pinches the bridge of his nose is Sam's first clue.  
When they stop for gas and Dean actually buys him a tub of yoghurt and some apples which he hands him in a soft caress of fingers, warning bells start to go off. For the rest of the trip, he eats his yoghurt, scrunches through the apples and ponders while Queensryche plays low.

At the motel, Dean again surprises him by ordering him a salad to go with the pizza while he showers. Sam is starting to feel the urge to murmur a 'Christo' at his brother's back when he finds a bag of Hershey's kisses on his bed. He sneaks a look at Dean, who is reclining on his own bed, eyes – oh so innocently – glued to the TV screen; then, Dean stretches slowly and deliberately, allowing his shirt to ruck up and bare his belly.  
Sam throws a pillow at him.  
"Dude, are you actually trying to seduce me?!"  
Dean leers at him.  
"Is it working?"  
Sam pounces.


	4. Fall

_**Supernatural Drabble: 049. Fall**__**  
**_  
**Rating:** PG / Humor  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own, no money made  
**Comments**:Slash100 Prompts

They're _actually_ in Vermont when the leaves change colour. He bitches about the unending corniness of the entire situation, especially when the hotel receptionist winks at them. _Winks_ at them as if they're going to be screwing like bunnies the minute they close the door behind them and she may actually not be so far from the truth because romantic shit like watching the leaves change in Vermont turns Sammy on something awesome, but that is besides the point and it was damn _unprofessional_ of the girl...or something. Sammy stripping his shirt off has distracted him from he rant and he just stares a bit.

Later, Sam convinces him to go for a walk "just for fun". For 'fun'?!  
Dean still conceals two handguns under his coat. He may be smitten but he's not stupid. One of those damn trees could be possessed or could be hiding a malicious dryad or hell! could be another goddamn ancestral sacrificial tree even if there's no apples involved…or something.  
He's distracted again so he slowly lifts his arm and plucks the red leaf out of Sam's hair. Sam smiles at him. Dean inhales the crisp autumn air, steps forward and kisses him.  
_Damn Vermont_


	5. Family

_**016. Family**__**  
**_**Pairings/Characters:** Sam/Dean vaguely implied  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own, no money made  
**Comments**: Pre-series. Stream of consciousness. Slash100 Prompts

I'm being fought over like two dogs over a bone. My wants or cares disappear in the snarling of who gets to own me, to dictate my life, to use me for their purpose.  
They're tearing at me, not a bone anymore but an old broken chew-toy. They both grab at me, trying to drag me over to their side.  
Dean's side may seem compelling as it promises love but I've known that love for years; it's made up of fear, loneliness, anger and guilt. It reeks of despair and clings to me like wet seaweed trying to suffocate me. I can't be what Dean wants me to be, I can't give him what he needs, I haven't got any of it myself.  
Dean is not an option.

Dad's side horrifies me. I've seen what it does to people and I don't want to turn into Dean. We'd be too broken to even reform into one person. Giving in to Dad is equal to killing myself and if I'd ever decide to go that way it'll be on my terms and not because my father's hate and revenge has led me to it.  
Oh, but he grasps at me, to mold me into a vessel of hate to go forth in the world and kill for him. I won't. I won't be subverted to anyone's cause.

I will be me. I'll tear myself free from their clutches. I'll leave them holding the parts they ripped out of me and I hope they'll find comfort in those.  
I'll free myself and leave and patch up what's left of me and I'll survive.  
And, maybe, one day one of them will bring me what got torn away…if they haven't killed each other first.


	6. Birth

_**Supernatural Drabble: 021. **__**Birth**__**  
**_**Pairings/Characters:** Sam/Dean implied  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own, no money made  
**Comments**: Hypothtical Au-ish late season four AntiChrist!Sam possible conversation.

"I could kill you"

Sam smiled as if his mouth was filled with shards of glass. "Even if you could – and we both know better even now – who I've become will never allow you to touch me."

Blood in Sam's voice and something so viscerally _wrong _behind his eyes and skin pulled tight over his bones, moving into expressions so alien to Sam, it was as if something that only had a vague idea of what humans were supposed to look like, was inhabiting him. Dean's throat closed in revulsion

"As long as I wear this face, this body, you'll never harm me anyway."  
"Sam is dead. Your face, this lie you're living won't stop me from killing you. You're not my brother!"  
"Wrong. I am Sam. Sam I am." Another smile made of nails. "A new Sam, brother dear, but an infinitely better one. You should love me, after all you helped to create me and I could never thank you enough for that. Anything you specifically want? Just ask and it's yours. How about another slice of Utopia? You seemed to enjoy the one the Djinn gave you but I'm sure I can improve on it."  
"I just want my brother back, you bastard!"  
"But Dean, Deanio, beloved bro, you already have me."  
"Stop lying to me, I will fucking end you!"  
"You'll never kill me. Even if I told you that Sam is here inside of me, screaming in pain and begging you to end his torture…"  
"Let him GO! Sammy!"  
"Dean, oh Dean, you're so gullible. Dad surely taught you better than that, come on. You know, it's this despairing hope that makes you so damn attractive; destroying it tastes as sweet as blood. I'd say I hate to disappoint you, but I cannot tell a lie. I am Sam and no one else."


	7. Redemption

_**Supernatural Drabble: 080. Redemption**__**  
**_**Pairings/Characters:** Sam/Dean implied  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own, no money made

They would deny it later that they had been betrayed - something so unholy, so despicable was unheard of, but deep within they knew better.

It had not understood why they sent a low-level like it, but when movements in the mass happened, you went with it unless you wanted to become what wailed in the depths.  
It heard the shapes of the words, the names like crystals, sharp, powerful and old, a weight on its being. It went out into the world and the whispers let it straight to them.  
Foolish boys that were woefully under-protected, cocksure, cocky and full of themselves; even after all it had cost that family they were still flippant.  
It felt no more than a vague irritation with them, as those returned to the mass had been of no relation to it and probably deserved anything the boys had done to them. Anyway, nothing mattered; it'd been spewed out like an abortion so it could the job.  
It took form after reaching in and easily flicking over their dreams and nightmares. It was ready. It opened the door with a movement of its hand and stepped into the room.  
Sam; it realized it had gravely underestimated Sam when the windows blew out and all the glass around him shattered.  
Dean leapt out of his bed, plugged a couple of bullets in its torso and tried to drag a dazed and bleeding Sam away. A move of its head blocked all the exits and it stilled. The boys' harsh breaths and the cocking of a rifle broke the silence.  
It looked at them. There was something fierce and uncontrollable surrounding them, wild, deep and older than it was; Earth and Blood magic, Bone and Sky summoned unwittingly and without practice. It sang to it, recognizing its age, its brotherhood.  
It **looked **at the brothers but the ancient within them blinded it. It smiled, ghastly and the boys flinched. It understood now, it saw the futility of the fight against the Winchesters.  
It melted, moved with the ancient, joined the song and made it stronger.


	8. Anger

_**Supernatural Ficlet: 066. Anger  
**_**Pairings/Characters:** Sam/Dean implied  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own, no money made  
**Comments**: Early season 1 – pre Shadows

Except for the monomaniacal thought of 'Find Dad', he's empty inside.  
No, he's burned up like a tree struck by lightning, hollowed out, blackened and dead. There's nothing left of him except hopelessly burning rage.

He knows Dean wants to save him with the hunt and himself, but he knows the hunt will destroy him – begs for it – and Dean…all that love and he can't have it.  
He hurts Dean but he can't give his brother what he so yearns for because he can't feel anything but hate and despair; he doesn't want to feel and he doesn't want Dean's love because it feels too much of a betrayal of Jess.  
People who love him die. If he lost Dean now, nothing would keep him from going out in the darkness, unarmed and howling.  
He can still feel her blood on his face; he doesn't want to feel Dean's.

No, it's much better to hate and despair and Find Dad until his rage devours him.


End file.
